A Moment of Death
by Kagome In Love
Summary: Naraku has killed inuyasha while he was trying to save kagome and no one is more devastated than kagome. Will inuyasha be gone forever? or will he some how come back? inu/kag some mir/san review to find out!


A/N: hello everyone i know its been a loooooonnnng time since ive posted ot updated and yes i do realize this is the same story but i hvae gone through it and redid it editing it and hoping made into a much better story for you all to enjoy! ^_^

special thanks to my wonderful friend black and white kirara for helping me edit my story!

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha TT

_**Chapter 1 I Miss You**_

**(Kagome POV)**

All I could think about over the past couple of days was the last time I was in the feudal era. I can't sleep, I can barely even eat at all. Day seems more like night... like the night Inuyasha risked his life to save mine. I can't even sleep without seeing his pain stricken face in my dreams.

Tears rolled down Kagome's cheeks as the memory of that night flashed through her mind, reminding her of that awful day.

**Flashback...**

Inuyasha and Kagome had just came back, both of their faces redder then Inuyasha'a haori. Inuyasha had ignored the looks from his friends and went back over to where he was sitting down by the river, his back towards his friends while Kagome joined the others around the fire.

The night seemed peaceful and calm, a nice change for the inu group, instead of the stormy nights they had been having for the last three days. A couple of minutes had passed, when suddenly the wind seemed to start picking up and the clouds above them seemed to darken and thicken above. Kilala started growling up towards the sky, hissing before she transformed into her larger form. Evil was in the air and it reeked like Naraku.

Sango stood up, grabbing her Hiraikotsu and holding it in a battle stance, looking over at Miroku.

"Do you sense that, Miroku?" he nodded his head, standing up and getting into a battle stance beside Sango. He too could sense that Naraku was near. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, worried. This was a bad time for Naraku to be showing up; when Inuyasha was in his human form.

Before she could tell him anything, Miroku called out over to him. "Inuyasha, go hide yourself in the woods! We don't need him seeing you in your human state! We'll handle this, don't worry!"

Hearing Miroku's words relieved Kagome a little but not as much as she would have liked. Inuyasha looked at kagome concern written all over his face for the young miko. He didn't want to leave her, though he knew Sango and Miroku would do everything to keep her safe. But just the three of them alone wasn't enougth to take on a demon as powerful as Naraku. He was reluctant to leave but after hearing Miroku tell him to hurry he mouthed a "be careful" to Kagome before running into the forest.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha disappeared into the woods then picked up her bow and readied herself for when Naraku revealed himself. Three dark figures appeared in the clouds, as well as the sound of saimyoushou buzzing as they appeared all over the surroundings near the three figures.

Naraku, Kagura and Kanna finally appeared from the clouds, a wicked grin on Naraku's face as he gazed at the inu group below him. Miroku looked at Naraku with disgust, shielding Kagome and Sango a little from Naraku's view. Naraku flashed the monk and others a wicked smile, pleased that his presence disturbed the group so.

"Ahhh monk, so you're still alive?" Miroku gritted his teeth out of frustration, keeping his eyes on Naraku while scanning the area as well to make sure there wasn't any surprise attacks coming their way.

"Oh and Sango, how is your little brother these days...? Stlll doesn't know you exist?" he let out a laugh watching Sango glare at him.

"What is it that you want, Naraku?"

Naraku looked over at the monk, then turned his cold eyes in Kagome's direction.

"Don't flatter yourself, monk, I'm merely here for Kikyou's reicarnation; Kagome."

Miroku and Sango quickly stood in front of Kagome, blocking her from Naraku's sight. Naraku glared at the small group then scanned the area.

"Seems like Inuyasha has abandoned you once again. What a pity, he's still chasing after a dead priestess that has no feelings for him at all... How I would have liked to have seen his face once he discovered it was me who brought about her demise."

From behind a tree in the woods Inuyasha balled his hands into tight fists, growling in the back of his throat. That bastard, how dare he show his face around here! He sure as hell isn't taking Kagome.

Inuyasha mentally cursed himself again for being in his human form. Luckily, in a couple of hours the sun would be rising and he wouldn't have to worry about it much longer. Just hold on for a little longer guys.

Naraku turned his attention to Kagura; she in turn nodded her head, bringing her fan up then yelling "Dance of blades!" It threw everyone in different directions causing them to split up, putting the others far away from Kagome.

Kagome slowly sat up, holding her head in one hand, the other still holding on to her bow that lay beside her. She looked up at Naraku, hearing him laugh. She took this opportunity to shoot an arrow up at Naraku. "Got him!" she cheered to herself.

The arrow had shot up into the sky, hitting Naraku right in the chest, a glow of pink surrounding him as the arrow destroyed bits and pieces of him. After regenerating himself back together Naraku looked down at Kagome, malice clear in his eyes as they narrowed dangerously.

"You wench!" He lunged forward, aiming one of his tentacles at Kagome. He was moving too fast for her to shoot him again. All she could do was sit there and hope that someone would save her. The others were too far away from Kagome, and Sango's Hiraikotsu was thrown back at her when she tried throwing it at Naraku, thanks to Kagura's wind attack. All they could do was watch helplessly as they called out to the miko.

Kagome closed her eyes, bracing herself for the impact, but when it never came she opened her eyes. When she did, she saw something she greatly hoped wasn't really there.

In front of her was Inuyasha on his hands and knees with one of Naraku's tentacles embedded through his stomach. Inuyasha had ran out in front of Kagome just in time to save her from Naraku's attack. InuYasha hadn't been able to stay out of sight any longer, seeing that Kagome was in danger.

Everyone stared in horror as Naraku removed his tentacle, sending Inuyasha to the ground in a puddle of his blood. Naraku had vanished as the scene below unfolded.

Kagome had watched in shock and horror before she got up, running to her hanyou, tears streaming down her cheeks as she reached him. This can't be happening! Please let this all just be a bad dream!

The young miko plopped down beside Inuyasha and slowly pulled his head onto her lap, looking into his face as one of her tears landed on his cheek. His brown eyes opened, looking up at her, pain etched into his features, yet somehow he was smiling.

"Kagome, I'm so glad your okay... Please don't cry..." He closed his eyes briefly before opening them once more, gazing up into her big brown ones.

"Don't say that you're not leaving me. You said you wouldn't, remember! You said you'd always be there to protect me Inuyasha! You can't do that if you die on me! You promised!"

Another tear landed on his cheek as the young miko continued to cry. He hated seeing her like this. He smiled up at her, bringing a bloody hand up to the side of her face, cupping her cheek.

With one last breathe, he whispered to her, "I'll always be with you, Kagome..."

Inuyasha closed his eyes, his previous painful expression now replaced by a peaceful one as he lay there in Kagome's lap, his hand falling from her face.

"Inu..yasha... INUYASHA!!" Kagome hugged him close to her, crying her eyes out as she held him, whispering in his ear for him to come back. Miroku hugged Sango close to him as they looked the other way in despair. Shippo looked at Kagome, tears in his own eyes.

Inuyasha was gone forever.

**End of flashback...**

Kagome shook her head to keep herself from crying and continued to walk with her friends back to the Higurashi shrine.

"Hey Kagome, it's nice to see that you're back in school now." "Yeah, Hojou seems real happy to see that you're getting better and not sick all the time."

Kagome didn't say a word, she just walked ahead of them with her head hung down low, her bangs covering her eyes. Suddenly the gang ran up in front of Kagome, causing her to run into them.

"What's wrong with you, Kagome? You've been like this since you came back."

Kagome looked up to see her friends staring at her. Sadness overwhelmed her eyes as Kagome looked back at them.

Oh no, don't tell me her and her two timing boyfriend broke up, Yuka thought.

Kagome saw the look her friends were giving her, so she put on one of her big fake smiles.

"Nothing's wrong."

They didn't buy it.

"Come on Kagome, we know you better then that. Did your two timing boyfriend do something to you?"

Kagome's smile quickly faded away at the thought of Inuyasha. Hurt reigned in her eyes as she glanced back down towards the ground, her bangs covering her eyes once more.

"No, he didn't do anything to me. I'm sorry guys, but I really need to get home."

Kagome looked up once more, her fake smile plastered on her face.

"Oh... well, okay, if you're sure you're alright. We'll see you tomorrow!" As Yuka, Eri and Ayumi left, Kagome could see all the worried and concerned glances her friends were giving her. She let out a big sigh and continued walking home, her head down low as she walked, thinking of one person, and him only.

It's been two weeks since I've last been to the feudal era, and I cant' stop thinking about what happened when I was last there. I didn't even say good bye to everyone, I just left.

Kagome held on to the bottle of jewels that were around her neck. To her, it was the only thing she had left that connected her to Inuyasha, to her friends.

I guess I should go back and return these, but I don't know if I can.

**Flashback...**

It was the night of the new moon; Inuyasha was sitting on a rock by the river bank, looking into the water as it went down stream. Everyone else was sitting around the fire a little ways from him.

Inuyasha hated the new moon, he always felt weak and defenseless. He thought of it like a curse, but was thankful that he wasn't alone anymore on nights like this. He had Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kilala with him now, but more importantly, he had Kagome. He didn't know how he had her still but was glad that he did. He would never admit to her how she made him feel when she was near him.

Everyone was in deep conversation around the fire, talking about their travels and how Miroku was a pervert, and occasionally you could hear a slap or hear Sango yell at Miroku, and then the camp would be filled with laughter. Inuyasha didn't really pay much attention to his friends, he was more into thinking than with socializing with everyone.

Kagome wasn't really paying much attention to the conversations either. She'd let out a laugh every now and then, or say something, but she was mainly focused on the now human Inuyasha who was sitting away from the group, alone and looking into the river. She sat and watched him for awhile until finally deciding to get up, walking over to him and sitting down beside him quietly. She could hear that the others had stopped talking when she got up, but didn't pay it any mind. There was something wrong with Inuyasha.

She had noticed it a week ago, and it worried her how he was making himself distant from them all, like he had back when she'd first met him. It meant he was either up to something or that something was bothering him.

What if he's planning on leaving us?

That thought had ran through her mind a lot. She didn't like thinking about it because it upset her, the thought of her world without Inuyasha in it. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, studying the features on his face as his brows were forrowed together. Obviously, he was thinking hard about something. His brown eyes seemed to glisten in the moonlight and his hair seemed to shine. A small blush appeared on her face when she realized that she started to stare at him. She quickly looked up at the sky before he'd realize she was looking at him. After her face returned to her normal color, she looked back over at him, realizing that he hadn't noticed her sitting next to him.

She finally decided to speak up and ask what was bothering him.

"Are you okay, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. Normally, he would have heard Kagome get up and sit by him, but being in his human state made things like that hard to hear. It was Kagome squeezing his shoulder that finally caused him to realize that she was sitting by him.

"Ka-Kagome? When... Wh-what are you doing over here?" Inuyasha furrowed his brows again out of frustration, having not been able to sense things like he would have if he were half demon, mentallly cursing at himself for not knowing Kagome was beside him.

'I wonder how long shes been sitting there.'

Inuyasha noticed that Kagome had taken his frustration the wrong way. He looked over at her with gentle eyes, letting her know that she wasn't what made him angry.

He hated being human.

Kagome relaxed when he looked over at her, then spoke again, concern feeling her voice.

"Are you okay, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha keh'd then folded his arms across his chest and looked the other way.

"What do you mean am I okay, wench?" He looked back over at her when she didn't answer. He spoke again, not liking the silence.

"You know how I hate being human, not being able to see or hear things like I normally do. It makes me feel weak and vulnerable... it's disgusting."

Kagome let out a sigh. She had forgotten how Inuyasha hated nights like this one.

"That's not what I meant, Inuyasha..," she got quiet again, then spoke once more. "Something's been bothering you for the past week. What's wrong?" She looked at him with concerned eyes, waiting for him to speak.

Inuyasha was taken back a little, not expecting what she had said; he thought she would have gotten on to him for calling her a wench. 'Is it really that obvious?'

"I don't know what you're talking about, wench!," he "keh'd" again, his arms still folded.

Inuyasha knew what he was doing might make Kagome angry at him, or start a fight, and he didn't really want to fight with Kagome... but he'd rather fight with her then confess what was on his mind. Kagome rolled her eyes and let the wench comment go, as if she hadn't hear it.

"Inuyasha, you've been mopping around for the past week and distancing yourself from us. I know something's bothering you, so spill it!" Inuyasha had a look of defeat on his face; he couldn't think of anything to say back to Kagome. He sat there quietly for a moment, mentally seeking a way to word his thoughts.

'Well, I was going to tell her sooner or later. I just wish it wasn't right now.'

He saw that Kagome was waiting for an answer from him, but he didn't know where to begin. There was also the fact that Miroku, Sango, and Shippo had stopped talking and were now watching them. It was really starting to aggravate him. Kagome waited patiently for him to continue. She hadn't noticed the others watching them. She had raised her voice earlier when Inuyasha was playing dumb with her, but she didn't think it would cause the others to stop talking and turn their attention to the two of them instead.

He let out a sigh, a little embarassed at all of the attention he was getting; he would have rather Kagome and him be alone. He finally stood up and looked down at her with pleading eyes, offering a hand.

"Could you come with me for a minute?"

Kagome blinked her eyes for a moment, then noticed that everyone else's was trained on her and Inuyasha. She knew that he wanted them to be alone, so she took his hand, standing while he helped her up, then followed him into the forest.

The others watched as Inuyasha and Kagome left.

"Hmmm... I hope everything's okay," Sango spoke, looking over at Miroku who was now sitting beside her on the log.

"I'm sure they're fine, my dear Sango," Miroku grinned and then slowly inched his hand towards Sango's backside.

Sango's eyebrow twitched in irritation. 'It's that hand again!'

Her fist balled up in her lap, before it swang forward, hitting the monk and sending him backwards off the log.

"Why don't you try keeping your hands to yourself, you pervert!"

Shippo rolled his eyes, letting out a sigh. 'He'll never learn...'

Sango nodded her head in agreement, then petted Kilala, who had crawled onto her lap.

"Hey, Sango? Where do you think Inuyasha and Kagome are going?" Sango looked down over at Shippo.

"I'm not sure Shippo, but they'll be back. Don't worry." Shippo nodded then went over to Kagome's bag where his suckers were, popping one into his mouth. Miroku had crawled back onto the log by Sango with a goofy grin on his face, a red hand mark on the side of his cheek. Sango just glared at him then looked the other way.

Inuyasha and Kagome had been walking through the forest for a little while when Kagome realized that she was still holding his hand. She let go of it, blushing looking the other way. A small blush crept its way onto Inuyasha's face as well. He too looked away, folding his arms.

No one said a word as they walked. Kagome wanted to say something to break the awkward silence but couldn't think of anything. She wanted to know what was bothering Inuyasha but she knew that as soon as they got to where ever they were going he would tell her. Inuyasha was equally tired of the silence, but he pushed back the thoughts he wasn't ready to start explaining just yet to her.

'Keh! Why do I have to explain myself to her anyway? It's none of her business...'

Inuyasha sighed and continued walking, glancing over at Kagome every now and then to see her looking at the sky or the ground. 'How am I going to tell her?' Inuyasha's eyes filled with sadness as the thought of what Kagome would do after he told her what he'd been neglecting, but truly wanting to tell her for some time now.

Inuyasha finally found a small clearing and sat down at the base of the tree, propping his back against it. He let out a sigh, closing his brown eyes and leaning his head back, holding Tetsusaiga in his lap. He had closed his eyes to avoid Kagome's gaze. He tried to relax himself and focus on getting his thoughts in order. What would he say first to the miko?

Kagome looked at him with concern and worry, even though she was curious and wanted to know what was wrong with him. At the same time, she was scared about hearing the answer. She slowly made her way next to him, sitting down and watching him silently. The young miko finally decided to break the awkward silence that seemed to be growing between them.

"Hey... Inuyasha? If you don't want to tell me it's fine, I just wanted to try and make you feel better.."

Kagome got quiet then looked down at the ground, but spoke in a quiet voice.

"I just keep having this feeling that you're going to leave us; leave me... "

Inuyasha's brown eyes saddened seeing Kagome upset like she was. It pained him to see her hurt, especially knowing he'd caused it. But he couldn't bring himself to tell her what was really bothering him and was thankful she wasn't forcing him to. He simply wrapped his right arm around her and pulled her into his chest, holding her closely and letting out another sigh, inhaling her scent.

"Thank you, Kagome. I've just have a lot of stuff on my mind lately. I didn't mean to make you feel like I was leaving. I just needed time to think things out."

Kagome was blushing a little as she was so close to him, but she was enjoying being with him like this all the same. She scooted closer to him, laying her head against his chest.

"It's okay, Inuyasha. Just please, if anything's bothering you, come talk to me about it. I'm your friend and I'm here to help when you need me; we all are."

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at the young miko in his arms; he truly did love her.

He didn't know when or how it had happened, but he knew it had, and it was times like these that he realised how much he truly cared for her. Not that he was ever going to tell her that!

"Thanks again, Kagome." He laid his head down on hers, enjoying the time he had with her. She didn't seem to mind it either, so they stayed in the same position for a little while longer.

The others were still huddled by the camp fire, starting to worry for their friends. They had been gone for a while now, and it had Sango pacing back and forth.

"Sango, I assure you Inuyasha and Kagome are fine. I'm certain they just wanted some time alone together. Maybe it will put Inuyasha in a better mood; he has been moping for the past week, and, frankly, his attitude was starting to annoy me... Why don't you just join me over here by the fire?" Miroku smiled at Sango, patting the space on the log beside him.

Sango raised an eyebrow at him, then turned and looked at Shippo who had curled up on Kagome's sleeping bag by the fire, sound asleep. She smiled at the young kitsune then decided to start cleaning up the camp a little, ignoring the monks offer to sit with him.

Then, Kagome and Inuyasha made their way through the trees and into camp, both of their faces red.

**:end of flashback:**

A/N: well that's the end of this chapter let me know what you guys think so please R&R!


End file.
